


Milk and Honey

by plisetskys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskys/pseuds/plisetskys
Summary: Eren comes back from a long scouting mission to a big surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a little smutty oneshot! self indulgent, as usual. the underage warning is gracious, they're at least in their late teens but it isn't mentioned at all.

Armin reached foreword to stroke Eren gently on the cheek, 

"Hey," He mumbled, all softness and tenderness, milk and honey, "Its okay, Eren," 

Eren' breath stayed caught in his throat. He felt that if he touched Armin, that he'd break him. 

He'd been on a long scouting mission, Armin had stayed behind to do book work for the superiors. It'd been about four months that Eren had been gone, and he'd come back to everyone knowing some big secret he'd been left out of. What a shock it'd been when Armin had waddled out to greet him, one hand supporting his lower back, the other resting on the perfectly round swell of his belly. 

Armin had been feeling sick when he'd gone, but he hadn't thought anything of it. He'd always been delicate, and always seemed to have a cold or something. The fact Armin had thrown up a few of his breakfasts hadn't phased Eren in the slightest, he'd given him a kiss on the forehead and tucked him back into their shared bunk, no fuss. 

And now, Armin had shown Eren to his new room that he stayed in all by himself. He was Erwin's secretary now, the only job he could have without being on his feet all day. His back had been getting sore, he'd explained to a dumbstruck Eren, it was because there was two babies in him, not just one. 

"Eren, look at me." 

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, disobediently staring at the floor. He felt guilty looking at Armin, he'd made him sick somehow. 

"Eren!" Armin finally snapped and stomped one of his little feet. Eren looked up.

"Don't you want to feel?" His voice softened again. Eren bit the inside of his cheek. This was his own Armin, his own sweet, soft Armin. His cheeks were rounder and plumper and his chest looked bigger and softer. Eren liked that, he decided. Maybe he hadn't made Armin so sick, after all. 

"I mean- yeah," He was red in his cheeks. He'd made Armin so round.

Armin's little hand reached out and took Eren's big, calloused hand in his own. He placed it square on his belly. Eren ran his hand along the expanse of Armin's tummy, running his thumb back and forth gently. His shirt was soft, but it was in his way, he tugged it up, to get a look at Armin's pale skin. 

He had little lines just underneath his belly button. They were red. Eren stroked them, frowning,

"Do they hurt?" 

"No," Armin's cheeks were red too, now, he's bashful, letting out a soft laugh, "Hange gave me something to put on them, to help my skin." 

"Can I see?" Eren asks, looking wide eyed up at Armin, and he's glad to see him a bit like himself again. The change had really thrown him for a loop.

"It's in my drawer, can you get it for me?" 

Eren got up and opened the top drawer of Armin's bedside table. There were several books inside, and two bottles. One was thick, like a cream, and the other seemed more like an oil. 

He lifted them up and showed them to Armin,

"Bring them both here." 

Eren did as he was told. He knew Armin was trying to get him to calm down and talk to him. It might work. It was the fact that everyone- even Jean- had known before him and he felt like an idiot because of it. Not to mention, Armin had been all alone this entire time, without Eren to protect him, in such a fragile state. Thinking about it made his blood boil. 

Armin gently took the bottles from Eren's clenched hands and set them both on the bookshelf beside his chair. 

"First you take this oil, see?" He plucked the cap off the bottle,

"Open your hands." Eren opened his hands, and Armin poured a generous amount of the oil into them,

"Now you can put it where the lines are. You see them, right?" 

Eren nodded, "Take off your shirt, too," He mumbled, getting to work on massaging Armin's belly, taking extra care to work the oil gently into the stretchmarks. It'd always been so hard to be gentle but it wasn't hard with Armin, especially now. 

Armin complied shyly, tugging his shirt off and up over his head. Eren stared hard at Armin's chest. He was plump there, plumper than before, and his nipples were flushed a darker pink. They looked full, higher up on Armin's chest, and heavy. 

Eren reached foreword and gave one breast and experimental squeeze. To his great surprise, little beads of white began to gather at Armin's pink nipple. He gaped, looking back up to his face to find Armin blushing bright red.

"I- They've never-" Eren smirked proudly, leaning foreword to run his tongue over his milky nipple. Armin's protests melted into soft whimpers.

"You taste sweet," Eren whispered, breathe ghosting just above Armin's hard nipple, "Does it feel good?" 

Armin just nodded, looking almost tearful from pleasure. 

"Why don't you take your pants off, too," Eren sat back, tipping Armin's chin upward so he could get a good look at him, "I wanna see you." 

Armin nodded, taking Eren's hand so he could stand and tug off his pants. He'd so recently grown out of most of his clothes, to his embarrassment, and had taken to receiving hand-me-downs from cadets much larger than him. He had to roll up the cuffs four times to be able to walk in them. 

Eren reached down to tug off Armin's cotton underwear as well, drinking in the sight of him. His thighs had thickened up and now looked so plush and soft, his hips had widened considerably, and he still couldn't pull his eyes away from the heavy belly that sat square between them. He didn't mind the stretchmarks when Armin looked like this, like spring time, like a blooming flower and all things that gave life. And to think, it was all because he'd fucked him, well, it was more than enough to make him painfully hard, and that was putting it lightly. 

He re-situated Armin on the bed, where he laid back against the pillows beautifully naked, his fingers laced underneath his tummy, showing off the roundness. Eren took the bottles with him. Oil and lotion, he could definitely find good use for them both. 

Eren coated his hands in his oil again and this time, ran his hands down Armin's thighs, nudging him so they would part. His legs fell apart with ease, and Eren could see where his wetness trailed down to the tender inner parts of his thighs. He leaned down to lap it up eagerly. He tasted sweet there, as usual. 

Armin moaned and squirmed beneath him, Eren had missed this so much, tasting him. He only wished he could see Armin's face, he remembered how lovely he'd looked when Eren had his mouth on him, but now the only thing he could see was the underside of his swollen belly. Eren supposed, that was just as well. 

Once Armin began to make the sound he did when he was close, Eren pulled off, frantically unbuttoning his pants and hurrying them down around his knees, not bothering to get them off all the way. 

He held up Armin's knees, taking a good look at how sex swollen he was, his lips were puffy and flushed and his entrance was unbearably slick. He'd take him easily. 

When he finally pressed inside, it was like coming home. Armin was lose from arousal and dripping, there wasn't any resistance, although Eren was quite big. 

Armin let out a cry of pleasure from finally being filled and wrapped his arms tightly around Eren's broad shoulders, tugging him flush against his chest. Eren could feel Armin's belly pressed between them, a reminder of what he'd done, that he'd fucked Armin so hard he'd filled him up with babies, and that it'd kept. It urged him on, and he rocked in and out of Armin ceaselessly. 

Armin made beautiful little panting noises, noises that Eren had thought of in tents and cabins on his mission, noises he'd been waiting and waiting to come home to. And now he was here and it was much more than he'd imagined. 

Armin's little hand rested on Eren's shoulder suddenly, stilling him, 

"Wait-" Armin was breathless beneath him, his blonde hair like a halo around him, on the pillow, "I want to, could I, be on top?"

Eren admired the way the blush of his cheeks crept to the tips of his ears. He thumbed gently at Armin's cheek,

"Of course."

It was a great chore, getting Armin on top of him. Eren was strong, but Armin was heavy, and lazy. 

Finally, Armin hovered above Eren's cock, his hands flat against his chest to hold himself up, his belly hanging heavy below him. 

"Don't hurt yourself," Eren warned, trying to steady Armin by the hips, tough hands sinking into the softness there. 

"I won't," He smiled shyly and sweetly at Eren, who felt another throb of arousal go straight to his dick. Unfair. 

Eren gently guided Armin lower and lower onto the head of his cock. He trembled with effort, until finally finding a good angle, leaning back and taking Eren all at once, his blue eyes blown wide. Eren moaned lowly, stroking his side eagerly, trying to convey a job well done. 

Armin used his hands on Eren's chest to give him leverage and bounced up and down, breath hitching with every movement. Eren wasn't sure how much longer he could last like this, particularly with the view. Armin's tummy moved with every thrust and his tits did, too. He couldn't stop thinking about the milk inside, what made them so heavy. 

Eren reached up, and squeezed again, watching Armin's milk dribble down onto his belly. Armin's hand went to cover his mouth as he let out a whimper much louder than he'd intended. 

"Eren-!" He gasped in surprise, looking down at the mess Eren had made, and moaning again when he took in the sight of his own milk splashed across his swollen middle. A rush of heat coiled inside of him and he could feel how wet he was, dripping around Eren's cock. 

This awoke something in Eren and he growled and sat up sharply to thrust Armin back against the end of the bed. He encased Armin, wrapping both his arms around his narrow shoulders and then fucked into him hard and fast.

It was only a few seconds of this before Armin came, trembling, the friction of Eren on top of him and holding him down too much for him to last any longer. Eren came inside moments afterwards, thrusting his hips up sharply to keep Armin full, plugging him up. 

He panted, deflated and fell limp to Armin's side. Eren reached his arm out to draw Armin close against his chest, kissing his head, his hair, wherever he could reach. 

"I missed you," He breathed, and looked down to see Armin's blinking up, smiling radiantly,

"We missed you, too." He replied, those little  
hands going back to rest on his belly, absolutely glowing. 

Eren beamed, his eyes burning. What a perfect surprise to come home to.


End file.
